Good Morning Kids
by ChaseAndie
Summary: The Collins' daily routine. Review! re-posted


A/N: I really hope you like. I'm going to write the names and ages of the kids so you don't get confused. xD

Chase Collins – 38

Andie Collins – 38

Isabella Alexandra – 19

Brianna Jade – 16

Lucas Blake – 15

Matthew Joshua – 12

Jaden Michael – 9

Jordan Scott – 9

Jamie Melissa – 9

Jasmine Noelle – 9

Tyler James – 7

Sarah Alexis – 5

Daniel Robert – 2

Brady Alexander – 5 months

Haylie Sophie – 5 months

Andie's PoV

Like every morning I woke up around 6 am. I turned around and a smile appeared on my face. Beside me was the most beautiful person ever. His dirty blonde hair was falling onto his eyes. I really love his eyes. Sometimes I get lost in them. For over eighteen years I see those gorgeous eyes everyday. The eyes of my husband, father of my children, Chase Collins.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6.15 am; I had to wake him up. But that was hard, because when he sleeps, he looks like an angel. But we had to wake up our kids... And that wasn't easy.

"Baby… Chase, wake up." I said slowly.

"Hmmh, D? What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 6.15 am. We have to wake up the kids." He groaned.

"Already?"

"Yes, Chase!" I laughed.

I looked at the clock again and noticed that it was almost 6.20 am. We really had to wake them up.

"Chase, come on, get up. Most of the kids have to be ready before 8 am." I said.

"OK, OK I'm up." He said, defeated.

"Finally. I'll go to Isabella and Brianna and you go to Lucas and Matthew. OK? Then we'll wake up the others together." I suggested.

"OK."

No one's PoV

Andie went to her oldest daughter's bedroom, Isabella Alexandra, 19 years old. Andie still didn't believe that she was already 19. The same age that Andie had when Isabella was born. Yeah, she had gotten pregnant when she was still eighteen, and she and Chase had to overcome lots of things. But they always had their friends supporting them, and that was the most important thing.

Andie opened the door and saw her daughter lying on her stomach, her black and curly hair falling over her face and her eyes, closed; she was exactly like her father, she looked like an angel when she was asleep.

"Ella, baby, wake up." Andie said softly.

"Five more minutes, mom." She begged.

"You're just like your dad. But you really need to get up, have you forgotten about the audition?" Andie asked.

Suddenly, Isabella fell out of the bed. She really had forgotten about the audition. Her mother only laughed.

"The audition? What time is it? Mom! I'm gonna be late." Isabella looked like she was nuts. Walking from one side to another.

"Relax, it's only 6.30 am, and the audition only starts around 10 and you only have one class today, and that only starts at 3 pm, but if the audition is longer you can skip the class, but only today and only one class. OK?" Andie said. Isabella nodded.

"OK, thanks mom, love you. Now get out, I have to get dressed." Isabella said. Andie smiled at her daughter and followed to Brianna's room.

-

-

Chase got out of his room right after Andie and went to his oldest sons' room. He opened the door and sighed, it was going to be hard wake up those two. He stood there watching the two boys. Lucas Blake, 15 years old, looked just like his dad, but there was only one thing that was different, his eyes. They were just like his mother's eyes. Matthew Joshua with 12 years old was the opposite; he looked like his mother but had his father's eyes. Chase sighed again, those boys, just like all his other children were his pride, something wonderful that he and Andie had created. When he was younger he never imagined that with 38 years he would be married to the love of his life and have the most amazing children. The feeling of having a family was simply indescribable.

"Lucas, Matthew, time to go to school." Chase said softly.

"Already? It looks like I just fell asleep." Lucas complained.

"Yeah!" Agreed Matthew turning around in his bed.

"Com on guys, get up." Chase begged.

Silence...

"Lucas, Matt you guys really have to get up..." Chase said.

Silence...

"C'mon guys... Do you remember when you were late once, and your mother almost killed you two? Do you really want that to happen again?" Chase smiled; he knew this was enough to make the two boys get up. And, as he had predicted, both boys got up immediately.

"We're up!" Both boys exclaimed. Chase laughed at them

"Good! Now go get ready because breakfast is in half an hour." Chase informed.

"OK dad." They said. Chase left the room.

-

-

Andie went to Brianna's room, on her way there she heard Chase talk with Matt and Lucas. She smiled. She opened the door slowly and found her daughter already awake, but still lying on her bed. Her curly and long dirty blonde hair spread all over the pillow and her bright brown eyes looking at the ceiling. Andie smiled again, Brianna always woke up really early, and just stayed lying looking at the ceiling or the window beside her bed, waiting for either Chase or Andie to go to her room and tell her to get ready.

"Bri, I just came here to say that breakfast is almost ready, so get up and go get ready." Andie told her daughter.

"OK mom. I'll get ready and then I'll go downstairs." Brianna said.

"All right, we're going to wake up your siblings, Ella, Lucas and Matt are already up." Andie said.

"OK, mom, love you."

"Love you too, baby." Andie kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room, where she found Chase waiting for her.

"Well let's wake up the others?" Chase asked. Andie nodded and Chase interlaced his fingers with hers.

They reached their sons' door, Jayden and Jordan were Jamie and Jasmine's twins. It had been a surprise when they found out that they were going to have quadruplets. But both of them always wanted a big family so they were radiant.

The couple entered slowly in the bedroom, and for their surprise, Jayden and Jordan were already up and ready. That certainly wasn't a thing that they used to do.

"Guys, why did you guys got up this early?" Andie said still shocked.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Both of them said. "Today we have a really important test, so we decided to study a little more." Jayden explained.

"OK Jay. I'm glad to see you guys so interested in school." Chase said proud of the little guys.

Chase and Andie left the room and entered the room in front of them were they found Jamie and Jasmine making their beds.

"Hi girls." The parents greeted.

"Hey dad!" The girls said. "Hey mom!"

"Breakfast is almost ready. I hope you studied for your test." Andie said.

"Don't worry, we studied hard." Jamie said.

"Yeah, we asked each others questions to see if we knew everything." Jasmine told her.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute." They both said.

"OK girls. We love you." Andie and Chase told them.

"We love you guys too." They answered.

Both of them leave the girls' bedroom and stopped.

"Now let's wake up Tyler and Daniel and then Sarah." Andie said. Chase nodded and they follow to the boys' bedroom.

They arrived to the room and saw two little boys asleep. Tyler was seven years old. He was a beautiful boy with a tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had his mother's features. Daniel was two years old and he was a mixture of his parents.

"Only Ty or both?" Chase said.

"Only Tyler." Andie told him, and Chase nodded. Andie went to her son's bed.

"Ty, baby, wake up." Andie said gently.

"Mommy? Daddy? Time for school?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, kiddo. Don't make too much noise; he can sleep a little more." Chase said.

"OK, daddy."

"Your clothes are on top of the chair. Put them on and then go downstairs to eat something. OK?" Andie asked.

"OK, mommy." The young boy answered.

"OK kid, love you." Chase told the little boy.

"Love you too, daddy." Andie pretend to clear her throat. "I love you too, mommy." Said Tyler, smiling.

"I love you too, baby." Said Andie kissing the top of his head.

"I'm not a baby." The boy said. Andie smiley at her son.

"I know you're not a baby. But you'll always be my baby."

Andie took Chase's hand in her hand and they went to wake up Sarah.

"Ah, you're already up." The brunette smiled.

"I wasn't sleepy anymore." Sarah said.

Chase looked at his daughter; she was a little princess, light brown eyes, blonde hair, just like Chase when he had her age. She was beautiful like her brothers and sisters. It was Chase who picked her name._ "Sarah means princess, I think it's appropriate."_ He said when Andie asked what they should named her.

"Mommy, can you fix my hair?" The little girl asked her mother.

"Of course, baby." Andie said, and then she picked the girl's hair and put it on a ponytail.

Chase smiled when he watch the scene ahead of him. She loved the way that Andie treated all their children. It was wonderful to see her interact with their sons and daughters.

"OK, done." Andie said when she finished fixing her daughter's hair. The girl turned around and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Thank you mommy." The girl said.

"You're welcome. After you're done with everything, go downstairs to eat breakfast." Andie told her daughter. The blonde girl smiled and nodded.

Chase and Andie left the room.

"We need to go to Alex and Haylie's room. They're probably up."

"Yeah probably." Chase agreed. "But first..." Chase grabbed Andie's waist and turned her around. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Andie loved the feeling of being kissed by Chase. It was amazing.

"Mom, dad... GET A ROOM, please." They broke the kiss to find Isabella, Brianna, Matthew and Lucas laughing.

"Shut up." Chase said, jokingly.

"You guys kiss in the middle of the hallway, and we need to shut up?" Brianna said, laughing.

"Guys, please, go downstairs. Leave us alone." Andie said, smiling. "We're going to pick up Alex and Haylie. Then we're heading downstairs."

"OK mom." They all said.

As the teenagers went downstairs, Chase and Andie headed to the twins' room.

Finally Chase and Andie prepared to their last stop before heading downstairs.

They stopped in front of the twins' room.

"Last stop." Chase declared.

"Yeah." Andie agreed.

They opened the door and listening giggles coming from the bassinets in front of them. Chase went to pick up Haylie as Andie went to pick up Alexander.

"Hi, baby. You're so gigglish today, aren't you?" Andie said in a baby voice.

Chase smiled watching this.

"Daily routine complete." Chase announced.

"Finally." She said, smiling.

"You know you love our daily routine." Chase told Andie.

"Yeah I love the routine, and I love our children." Andie said.

"Oh, you only love our children." Chase said looking sad and offended.

"Oh, is little Chase sad?" Andie said in the same voice she had when she talked to Alexander.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Chase Robert Collins!" Andie exclaimed.

"I love you Andie Jade Collins!" Chase also said. "And I love our family too."

And then they kissed each other tenderly.

**The End**


End file.
